icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Tibby
' Tibby' is the pairing of Tasha and Gibby (T'/asha and G/'ibby). The rest of the iCarly cast don't understand Tasha's attraction to Gibby because she's "hot" (everyone says, "There has got ''to be something wrong with that chick" or "There has ''got to be something wrong with the girl"), and is seemingly out of Gibby's league. Tasha, on the other hand, doesn't seem to be bothered at all by the fact that Gibby is "different" from most people. She actually seems to be quite devoted and attracted to him. It could be as simple as the fact that Gibby is "sweet" like Carly has stated. He does seem to pay her a lot of attention when they are together, and apart. Tasha and Gibby are still currently dating (proof;'' this blog'' from the iCarly website). In'' iPity The Nevel, it was implied that they have an open, un-exclusive relationship because of Gibby taking out another girl, and Freddie saying "Gibby, you have a girlfriend!" with Gibby replying with "We're not exclusive." It is unknown what happens to Tasha since she has not been mentioned again in later episodes in seasons 4 and 5. It rivals Cibby ('C'/arly and G/'ibby), as well as Sibby (S''/'am and G/'ibby).' This ship is also largely supported because many fans love to see Gibby happy in a relationship. Tibby Moments Season 3 iSpeed Date: Tasha reveals that she's Gibby's girlfriend (cause its the truth). *Tasha is at Gibby's house and they are on a date together when Sam arrives to try and convince Gibby to take him to a girls choice dance. *Tasha asks Gibby about Sam, asking "Who's she?" in a voice that's suggests irritation and jealousy at finding another girl taking Gibby's attention during their date. *When Gibby says that Sam's just a friend she says "'Kay," sounding jealous of Sam. iEnrage Gibby: *Gibby and Tasha kiss after his segment of iCarly. *Gibby tells Freddie and Carly about Tasha. *The two walk out of the studio holding hands (which shows their love for each other). *At school, Tasha tells Gibby she'll miss him and kisses him good-bye on the cheek, but Gibby says she doesn't have to because he recorded a video message for Tasha before he leaves, telling her that he is thinking about her. *Tasha really wanted to make Gibby's birthday special and get him a camera. * Gibby feels like Tasha betrayed him with Freddie. He also believes that Freddie tried to "steal" Tasha from him, showing that he values his relationship with her. *They immediately get back together when Gibby realizes it was all a misunderstanding. *When Gibby forgave Tasha, she kissed him on the cheek multiple times, showing that she has true feelings for him. *After Tasha stops kissing him he says "Later." Which mean they probably kissed even more. *They shared a sincere hug afterwards. *Gibby and Tasha leave together after iCarly is finished. *Gibby starts a huge fight with Freddie, who is considered his friend, all because of his love for Tasha. iPsycho: *It is seen that Gibby's laptop's desktop is a picture of him and Tasha together, hugging, hinting that they are still together also that he must like Tasha a lot. Season 4 iPity The Nevel: *When Gibby steals Freddie's date, Freddie exclaims "You have a girlfriend!". Gibby then replies, "We're not exclusive.", which would explain his previous behavior in iSam's Mom, and that they have grown apart. Website Hints *On an iCarly.com video titled "Gibby's Video Messages", Gibby dances for Tasha, and recites a poem just for her that he'd wrote himself. * Gibby's first reason why 2011 will rock is: "My girl Tasha LOVES the number 11." * On Carly's blog, What Gibby doesn't know part 2 she states "Gibby thinks cavities are contagious -- that's why he refuses to kiss Tasha until she goes to the dentist." Tibby Fanfiction Naturally by Seddie.Purple.Kara- For some reason, he felt a natural attraction to this girl. Tibby Video Click Here! :) Gallery 71976_68406654.jpg|iSpeed Date 65511_3894180990.jpg jj100129-03.jpg Tibby -3.jpg Category:Pairings Category:Relationship Moments Category:Shipping Galleries Category:Shipping Fanfiction Category:Relationships Category:Merge Candidate